toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Toastmasters Wiki
This page is for discussing the Main Page of the Wikia. You can write comments about the main page here for comment by other people. If you agree or disagree with how the main page is shaping up, here's the place to discuss it. Just click on "edit" at the top of the window to edit these comments and publish them to the WikiCity. --Erich Viedge 12:05, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) redesign I read an article about Google that partly ascribes its success to the fact that it only has 7 things on the home page. I wanted to apply the same principles to this site. That's why the front page only has six items plus a picture. SEO purpose The current code could be improved with some keywords in title and alt attribute, by example Visit toastmasters.wikia.com Let us make the landing page cleaner I think the Main Page has become something of a hodge-podge, so it has less utility to the user who is not already familiar with the wiki. Someone with experience in wikiwork knows to go to Special:SpecialPages to start familiarizing herself with the wiki. Others need a well-organized Main Page. An improvement to the status quo would involve: * Editing the information preceding the table of contents (that is, preceding the first Heading 2) to tightened up, eliminating duplication, gratuitous graphics, broken links, etc. * Have further sections (heading 2) as follows: ** News—this section would have information about future events and news of the last 12 months. Older items would be migrated to a Toastmasters Past Events page. ** Getting started—for prospective members and new Toastmasters. It would include references to All About Toastmasters, Handy Hints, Club Meeting, and would add a reference to For the new member, a page with information to help the new Toastmaster get oriented to the Toastmasters Club, Toastmasters Educational Program, Contests, Convention, District, and Toastmasters International official website. ** Path to Distinction—for somewhat more experienced Toastmasters who are more familiar with this wiki. It would point to Speaking, Leading, Contests, District, Category:Conferences, etc. The current section on Leading, would be heavily abbreviated, moved elsewhere—something. ** About this site—for those wishing to work actively with (i.e., edit) the wiki. Point to a page that has the information now under Background to this Site, Site Map, New: Club Sites, and Promote Wikia. Let me know if you disagree with this direction. Because the changes are so great, I probably would proceed by creating a new Main Page for us to vet, instead of editing the existing Main Page. ArthurOgawa 18:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I altered the landing page, roughly as I described above. ArthurOgawa 04:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Copyright issues Hi All. We have had a complaint about pages on this wiki containing copyrighted text. Looking around, it seems clear that several pages do have text that is exactly the same as that on other sites - suggesting it was directly copied. I am going to delete several pages that were specifically listed as problems, but it's also important that you as a community check for issues and remove any text that is not completely original. Even summaries of larger texts can be copyrighted, and must not be copied to Wikia. Only original content is acceptable. I hope you will be able to work together to fix this problem. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 19:03, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Worldwide List of Toastmasters Websites I've created a page: Worldwide_list_of_Toastmasters_websites and want to make it a 1-stop resource that would have links to each and every toastmasters club website, as well as any blog, social media page etc that is dedicated to Toastmasters. This sort of thing is currently missing and there have been some efforts to gather such a list. I feel only a wiki page can do it justice, rather than having any "official" or privately controlled list. So would it be possible to include this link on the Main page? Update : Thanks for putting it on the main page, guys! Now, do you know a Toastmaters website that's not on the list? Well, that's because YOU haven't put it there yet! This page is going to need us all to pitch in to make it awesome! Nikhilsheth 10:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) More images needed Let's get some more images to put on the main page slider, preferably with some smiling faces on them. The size should be 673 px by 410 px. Nikhilsheth 10:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) *http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Wik_ads_Wiki can you please come to my wiki and write an ad http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/User:A.r.s.h. Retrieved from "http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Wiki:Affiliates" What's this Wiki for? Toastmasters... can't imagine a thing for this... --Saviour1981 (talk) 07:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Landing page has had a sad history I just reviewed the history of this page dating back to Sannse's deletion of all its content back in 2009. There have been some sincere attempts to restore a useful page here, but they have been repeatedly removed by vandalism, forcing people of good will to try to create the page anew without reference to the older, valid content. Much has been lost. I am considering making an attempt at recovering some of the old, friendly content. What do you people think?Also, the gallery has some nice photos in it, but having so many pics on this page makes it load slowly. Would anyone like to trim it back a bit, or make a subpage for the gallery? ArthurOgawa (talk) 09:57, December 10, 2014 (UTC)